


Dark Mage Dick vs Troubled Nephew's Prostate

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Premise: Tharja’s corruption of the Order of Heroes continues! Today, she uses her corruptive hexes to introduce a member to the magic of anal sex. Can Forrest resist the temptation to get fucked up the ass now that his prostate is absolutely massive?





	Dark Mage Dick vs Troubled Nephew's Prostate

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'Dark Mage Fist Vs Doting Sister’s Asshole' ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535689 ). Enjoy!

Forrest was up far too late. The moon had already crested the highest point in the sky. He’d doubtlessly be far too tired in the morning to do anything in a timely fashion. Yet… he needed this. His body wouldn’t let him sleep until this undying itch was satisfied. Hopefully no one would notice the missing cucumber.

The smaller end of the blunt vegetable drew near Forrest’s lubricated asshole. As much as his choice of wardrobe might suggest otherwise, Forrest had never paid anal sex much mind. It seemed a bit too gross and taboo for him to ever attempt it. Only tonight did this sudden craving, this undeniable hunger to play with his own girly tush and feel something up there, emerge from nowhere. He was going in almost blind, with only a few loose tips from Nina’s mumblings about homosexual smut to support him. Hopefully this was enough lubrication. 

Forrest pressed the cucumber firmly against his asshole. His virgin slowly bent to his will and spread open to greet the foreign object. Things didn’t feel good immediately as the vegetable inched inside him, but he persisted. Something inside him, some small, noticeable sensation, told him to keep going. 

Soon after, Forrest felt his reward. The rigid tip of the plant had finally reached some unknown pleasure center, making his whole body feel enthralled and delighted with a single tap. It was absolutely shocking, completely enthralling! Just a little bit of attention paid there and suddenly all of Forrest’s worries and anxiety had melted away and left nothing but this wonderful sensation! 

“Ha-Haaa….” Forrest whimpered in delight. This was so incredible! How had he missed out on this for this long!? 

His hand gripped the idle end of the cucumber and shoved it in even deeper. Forrest’s eyes spun back. His mouth went agasp. His body shook. Oh god, it was heaven! Getting his ass stuffed felt delightful! The boy simply couldn’t help but let out a saucy, deep moan at his sudden exposure to this new stimulation. His cock head was already dewing clear liquid. Anal was sheer bliss!

A voice answered Forrest’s moans from the shadows. “My my, having fun?” 

Forrest yelped in alarm and immediately tried to look somewhat presentable. He shifted his position from on his hands and knees with one hand reaching back to toy at his ass, to simply sitting on his knees. The vegetable remained halfway lodged inside his pucker.

From the midnight shadows emerged a mage both as frightening and beautiful as one could imagine, a sinister smile painted across a soft face on the frame of a woman stalker draped in a full body stocking. Forrest felt like he knew her, like he’d seen her among the Order of Heroes before… Tharja was it? Gosh, he should have known she’d be the type to sulk around in the dead of night like this!

Forrest didn’t need to wonder how much the woman had seen. Her expression said everything. She’d watched his little display of depravity in full. Instead of putting up any defense, Forrest jumped straight to bargaining.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this!” Forrest pleaded.

“Not sure I can guarantee that, sweetie” Tharja continued. “I’ll want to tell a friend or two my prostate growth spell worked so well, you were already craving anal~”

“What!?” Forrest barked. “Y-you were the cause of all this!?”

“Oh, of course!” Tharja revealed. “How am I ever supposed to turn down experimenting on a cutie like you. Boys like you so comfortable with femininity aren’t too common. I just thought I might… enhance you a bit. Let you feel all the joys of feminine arousal that comes from getting fucked hard~”

Tharja moved in close, getting down on her knees to join the stunned Forrest. Without a single care for Forrest’s personal space, she slid her hand against his body and rubbed his stomach. Only now with Tharja paying it so much attention did Forrest come to realize it looked far more bloated than normal...

“That little bump in your abdomen… doesn’t it look a little out of place?” questioned Tharja. “That’s your prostate poking things in there out to make some room. It’s huge now! I made your little nut-sized p-spot as big as an orange~! It’s sort of wrapped around your intestine so that anything that slides in or out is going to feel amazing.”

Forrest couldn’t believe what he was hearing! He’d been cursed? This horrible mage had played with his body like a lab rat!? How could that all be true!? 

Oh, but just a tiny fidget and forrest could feel that cucumber in his asshole slide just a little. Just that slight tickle felt so, sooo good! It seemed like she was telling the truth. Forrest had been turned into a complete anal whore!

“I-I…” Forrest mumbled. “Turn me back to normal! Undo this hex, it’s way too good! God, I just want something in my ass s-so bad!”

“Oh, I can help get you back to normal. That’s not much an issue.” Tharja stated. “You’ll just need to… give me something in return~”

Tharja started laughing. Her hands darted for her crotch. Forrest’s eyes tilted downward. Tharja had something bulging between her crotch, something steadily rising the more she eyed that terrified look in Forrest’s face. In little time, it was an unmistakable tent. Tharja hadn’t just been experimenting on Forrest to let a boy feel the wonders of getting fucked. She’d been fiddling with her own body to enjoy a cock all her own!

Forrest should have turned down the offer. There was no way this woman could be trusted; things were far more likely to just get even worse. Oh, but his needy p-spot, his aching little anal pleasure center knew just what that steadily hardening slab tenting Tharja’s wardrobe could do. Try as he might, Forrest couldn’t stop. He was outright thinking with his ass…

Forrest shifted his position. He turned the other way, bent his upper half forward, and propped his ass cheeks up. His hands reached back to pull his skirt aside, revealing his naked bottom to the dark mage. The cucumber lodged in his asshole steadily seceme to the forces of gravity. Lazily it snaked out of his anus until the vegetable landed with a blunt wet thud.

“P-please, make it quick!” Forrest asked. 

The faintly audible sound of clothing ripping suddenly filled the air. What sounded like wet flesh being stroked with lubricant followed. Tharja… Tharja was primed for action 

Before Forrest could so much as spread his legs, the dark mage had swooped in and pinned the boy beneath her weight! In mere moments, Tharja was draped across Forrest’s back, hugging him tight, pressing her huge clothed melons against his back! Oh, she was a total master of her craft; she knew exactly how to make a boy melt like a bitch under her control! Without even needing to angle it with her hands, her cock head was pressed again Forrest’s backdoor.

“Beg for it!” Tharja commanded.

Forrest was bewildered “Wh-Wha-”

“I said BEG you cock hungry anal slut!” Tharja yelled, thrusting Forrest’s head into the floor.

Tharja finally penetrated Forrest, letting him feel the teasing warmth of a cockhead an inch in diameter squeeze into his makeshift pussy. Forrest gasped. Oh my god, this felt so, so much better than that stupid fruit! Oh, but Tharja was so cruel. Only that luxurious head had speared his asshole open, none of the rest of that obscenely large girl dick. She wanted him to bend and break beneath the might of her cock. She wanted him to demand she fuck him!

“P-please!” Forrest begged.

“Please what?” Tharja retorted.

“P-PLEASE FUCK ME! Slam that huge thing inside me right now! Oh fuck, I need it! I NEED it!!”

Tharja gave him exactly what he wanted. With that pathetic declaration, Tharja slid her cock in deeper and deeper, right until her fat, virile balls were tapping Forrest’s little sack. He’d taken it. All of it. Down to the hilt. Admittedly It didn’t feel as good as he expected. No, it felt fucking incredible! Every single endorphin in his little buttslut head was firing off as Forrest was finally exposed to the addictive bliss of having cock in his ass! Oh, but this was only half of it. Getting a dick shoved to the basen was one thing, but feeling it pump in and out to properly fuck him… Forrest lost all control!

Forrest started yelling, moaning absolutely uncontrollably! His super prostate made Tharja’s titanic dick feel like absolute heaven. He was so loud in fact, so completely enthralled by the rapturous delight of prostate stimulation, Tharja actually needed to gag him to stop him from waking up the rest of the Order of Heroes. With no spare clothes around, Forrest’s cucumber from earlier was shoved in his mouth lengthwise, working as a makeshift muffler and a pillow for him to bite into.

Already Forrest could feel orgasm mounting… or at least something like orgasm. His cock was constantly leaking sticky clear fluid, occasionally coming out en masse in cumshot like bursts. It wasn’t quite semen itself, but it felt just as good as if he were jizzing on the spot. It seems anal just got better and better the more Forrest took it. The only question now was… why would he ever want to go back on this?

Tharja’s pace suddenly increased. Forrest held his body steady. Tharja grabbed the boy tight and pumped him for all he was worth until… 

“Aaaah~” Tharja cooed. The mage froze in place. Forrest suddenly felt a sticky, slimey heat pumped deep inside of his gut. There was no mistaking what this fluid was, at least. Forrest had been used. Tharja had spurted inside him as if he were no better than a disposable cumrag. It felt so… dirty. So nasty. So… satisfying.

After a brief stretch of recovery time, Tharja withdrew her rod from Forrest. “Ready for me to turn everything back to normal now?”

Forrest was suddenly having second thoughts. Initially he thought this undeniable craving for anal was horrible but now...

“Of course you don’t~ It feels far too good to ever give up on, right? My, you’re as easy to read as a book.” Tharja quipped. “Not like I can reverse the spell anyway. That was a bold faced lie~”

Tharja gave Forrest’s ass a departing slap before standing back up. “While I can’t promise I’ll be able to satisfy you whenever you want… do give your aunt Camilla a knock on her door sometime. She can’t seem to stop touching the little present I gave her. Maybe you two can get some relief together~”

Forrest sat there as the click of Tharja’s heels began and grew distant. He was left on the floor alone, semen seeping out of his freshly broken in asshole, trying to absorb this experience. He finally started to recover from all that incredible fun, taking that cucumber out of his mouth.

It was time he started reconnecting with his auntie Camilla.


End file.
